Errores del Destino
by marcia canija
Summary: Cualquiera comete errores, y ellos cometieron el peor. Pero se que él me cuidará, mi cuerpo y mi alma... por la eternidad. Relato de la muerte de Draco Malfoy, desde su propio punto de vista.


Pido millones y millones de disculpas por no actualizar hace milenios, pero es que estoy a full con el colegio en plan de conseguir la medalla de mejor promedio a fin de año, y para ello debo dedicarme a estudiar, sepan entender. En verdad, además, no he estado ni de ánimos ni inspirada para nada, espero que con esta pequeña historia, pueda compensar algo. Jeje.

Revisada y leía por mi mejor amiga, que me abstengo de decir su nombre por si las dudas, jeje (mi incurable enfermedad, mi ángel y mi demonio, que aunque destruye mi corazón con facilidad, siempre sabe como repararlo y hacerme recapacitar, te quiero y te re adoro loca, en serio), este es un pequeño relato, desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy, donde expreso sus últimos alientos. Ojalá les guste, y si recibo muchos reviews, prometo firmemente empezar a actualizar pronto mis Fics, aunque sea con caps cortos. Mil besitos a todos y gracias por estar siempre ahí.

yop... marcia.

**

* * *

**

**Errores del Destino**

Un brusco forcejeo y el tiempo quiso detenerse en ese instante, como si realmente fuera a parar ese dolor repentino e incesante. Lentamente y constante, se introduce en mí, Merlín sabe que duele, y no puedo más que ahogar un grito. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, un sudor frío me envuelve y la vista se empieza a nublar. La cuchilla se entierra hasta el final y mi costado derecho comienza a sangrar. Pero es inevitable, las sombras esperan mi cuerpo, de mi mente escapan pensamientos, y sólo bastan segundos para perderlos. Entonces, sólo una pregunta logro retener en la semiconciencia producida por mi estado afiebrado, sólo una: _"¿Por qué?" _

La capucha cae hacia atrás, y entre una maraña de cabellos marrones descubro aquellos familiares ojos y el repentino brillo que emana de las gruesas lágrimas a punto de rodar, por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Mis ojos formulan la pregunta que en mi garganta ha quedado atascada. La boca reseca y el dolor reflejado en mi rostro contorsionado, parecen indicar que este es el fin, y mientras el frío se cuela por los pliegues de mi túnica negra, los gritos de la guerra van llegando a mis oídos otra vez. Los segundos vuelven a correr.

Estallidos lejanos, gritos, llantos, aullidos de dolor, la tensión en el aire, conmoción. Hasta hacían minutos yo formaba parte de ello, pero ahora, ahora parece tan distante, lejano.

Las rodillas se aflojan y mis piernas amenazan con ceder. Entonces caigo, y unos brazos salidos de la nada se ciernen sobre mí, me tienden en el suelo, y figuras oscuras ataviadas de noche me invitan a seguir aquí, a luchar. ¿Es que no entienden¿Acaso no he luchado suficiente ya? He luchado… hasta desangrar. Y entre espasmos, gemidos y temblores llega él.

Se arrodilla junto a mí, dubitativo toma mi cabeza entre sus manos, temblorosas, y me hace descansar en sus rodillas. Nervioso, mancha sus manos con mi sangre en un vano intento por no dejarme ir, la hemorragia quiere detener. ¡Pero es que ya es inevitable!

Mis ojos grises se fijan en su preocupado rostro, sus ojos verdes, el brillo intenso, y no puede más que sollozar. Intento decir algo, pero me hace callar, y observo atento como aquella mirada triste se fija en las demás, y su rostro se endurece. Han cometido un error, me condenaron sin razón, y él se encargará de reprochárselos de por vida. Lo sé. Lo siento. Y se lo agradezco en silencio.

Un nudo se instala en mi garganta, el dolor sigue nublando mis sentidos y tengo ganas de gritar.

Mis ojos ruegan piedad, los párpados empiezan a pesar. Él vuelve sus ojos a mí, y me incorpora un poco más, me sostiene con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de mí, y por un momento pienso que podría ser así. Irónico.

Se abraza a mí, y mis manos se aferran a su túnica por última vez, con desesperación, antes de entregarme sin querer a la condena que acaban de darme.

La muerte me vino a llevar, a cambio tendrá que esperar, de sus brazos poderme arrancar.

* * *

Muy corto ¿no es así? Pero no se, a mi me gustó escribirlo. ¿Y a uds. qué les pareció? Reviews please! 

Ya saben entonces, lean y opinen. Bye!


End file.
